A rip in space
by the anonymous writers
Summary: This is a series where Ganta Igarashi is replaced by my own OC. May contain swearing
1. character profile

The profile will come first so that way we know who the main character is and just so you know. the main character can and might die.

 **Name:** Brad paige

 **Age:** 14

 **Gender:** Male

 **Nationality:** Japanese

 **Branch of sin:** Shooter (will be explained later ^.^)

 **Classification:** Deadman (Former human)

(i will add a picture to my profile page)


	2. Explanation of the evolution (Sorta)

This chapter is to inform you about the branch of sin i will be doing, instead of just copying theirs i will be making my own type of evolving

They will be able to use it differently by for example, the ganta gun. (renamed shooter for this) Will be able to fire multiple blasts in different directions like a shot gun. Another example is the shield can become a dome instead of just a specific area as well, I am not finished but the blood has to be made in the "control radius" or in other words, nearby the user to have commands implanted, except for owl's eyes


	3. Chapter 1

The alarm clock rings as I stare at my eyelids. "Urg, time to get up already?" I instantly questioned as I slowly rubbed the sleep from my eyes. then get up. And walk to the fridge still tired from the empty dream that is already fading.

"Got to get to school" I reminded myself, lightly annoyed by the fact that I would have to sit in class and learn things that I already know or wont need to know. Then I put on my shirt, and a new pair of pants as well as getting my socks on then my hair done. finally getting to brushing my teeth and grabbing my bag, slipping the bag onto my left shoulder and going to the sink.

I spit the toothpaste out and turn on the faucet letting the remaining paste drop down groggily, then put away the toothbrush and open the fridge, seeing nothing that I can make quickly I decide to just head out grabbing my old school phone, sure its no hologram but at least it gives me my privacy.

I decide to sit down on my bed and turn on my phone to read about the class trip. "Deadman Wonderland, an amusement park and a prison. Ilso with attractions like the dog race, well it will at least be cool to check out" I then look at the time and realize that its just about time to go, "I am heading out bye" I tell my parents then walk out before they can respond. Heading for my bus and the school. staring at the pavement as I zone out and stop at the bus stop regaining my senses. "Four minutes until the bus gets here."

* * *

Sorry for the small chapter, i will make it longer next time, this is just the introduction though so that way i can get to explaining the title.


	4. Chapter 2 The red man encounter

The yellow bus stops in front of me and the doors spread open. Then I quickly walk in, the bus scanning my card speedily as I start to walk to the seat in the back of the bus. All seats being free as I was the first stop of many, as per usual I quickly turn on my phone and start reading more about Deadman Wonderland. Before I know it the bus is at school so I start getting off.

I enter the school, not paying attention to where I am going as I almost rub shoulders with several students. I get into the class and sit down, noticing that Ganta is researching Deadman Wonderland too 'Holograms just have no confidentiality.' I think to myself.

Ganta's friends show up and start joking with him and suddenly I start hearing music "what the- is it coming from outside?" I accidentally say out loud. As Ganta starts to say something but i'm too busy looking out the window and staring at the man with the white mask and red restraints. As he floats up to the third floor.

Suddenly silver hexagons following his blood flies at the room and people start screaming as I look at what looks like a crack in the wall in my perspective. On one simple instinct I throw my self into the wall and it breaks but revealing something bad as I suddenly wake up to see blood everywhere around me.

"Urg, this room too?" I finish that sentance before seeing Ganta's friends head. And my eyes widen as I look up and see the man covered in blood as the man starts to form a crystal. "No. No." The instinct kicks in again, a voice in my head repeating the word **"Survive."** And with that I jump at the red man, it does no good as I am thrown back but my fingers touch the mask before the red crystal flies into me and sends me flying aswell.

Well how was that, I think its long but if you want longer, I will do so. Somehow.


	5. Chapter 3 Sentenced to death!

I flew out of the hospital bed not even realizing what happened, words not forming into my mouth after what I thought was just a dream, I don't even realize I am in a hospital as I try to catch my breath. Slowly I calm down and see my clothing. Noticing I am wearing hospital clothes I quickly get up.

I start to realize that it wasn't a dream as I see the doctor come in with a man in a grey suit.

"Ah good, you're awake. Hello Brad." The doctor greeted me. "..." My voice gives no sign of returning as I calm my breathing. "This is Tamaki, your lawyer." Suddenly I finally feel my voice returning as I talk. "Lawyer?" I questioned, 'Why would I need a lawyer, I almost died.'

"Ah yes, I am your lawyer, you see. The problem is people say you are the one that murdered everyone, their proof being the fact that you're the only survivor."

I stare at him "I. I almost died. I saw the wall explode inwards and kill everyone, I jumped through a crack to avoid the damage and suddenly I saw the man in red, he was about to shoot me, I touched him. I got hit"

"He must be a bit delusional it's not his fault, anybody who went through that ordeal would be a bit freaked out"

The doctor denied my statement, "No i'm telling the truth he hit me in the chest with this red crystal" I open my shirt to show him but it's not there. My eyes widen even further but I know that he won't believe me now. Everything blurs as people take me to court, and everyone asks what happened. And my story was always that it was a man in red with a white mask, not covering the mouth. But in the end they did not believe me and I got sentenced to death in prison.

"Death... but I did not do it!"

* * *

how was that people, i think it was great but i dunno, i love how i made four chapters in one day


	6. Chapter 4 Chief warden makina

"Death... But I didn't do anything!" The guards grabbed my arms but I instantly resisted pulling away from them "YOU GOTTA BELIEVE ME IT WASN'T ME, IT WAS NOT ME I SW-" I then got kneed in the gut by one of the bystanders, by my guess Mimi's father "You, you killed my daughter!" He cried in front of me. "It wasn't me I swear" But he wouldn't listen, he grabbed at me as guards tried to pull him away. And the other few parents.

The guards put a towel over my head and started escorting me to the van. As people threw eggs and other groceries like them at me. I sat in the van while they took us to Deadman Wonderland.

"To all you new inmates here i'm chief warden Makina. Nice to meet you all"

"Hey that guy's" One of the inmate said grabbing the attention of another who clarified my nickname. "The nagano butcher" Bringing on another guy to say a rumor "They say his friends were some of the people he killed."

One final guy says something. "Jesus, why did I have to get paired with him?" Then makina interrupts "Most of you probably know that this here, Deadman Wonderland is a very special prison, the privatization of the facility allows... Certain procedural changes. The most notice-able is the integration of separate facilities. The prison was made as a sightseeing project for the revival of tokyo. And I manage the income of those shows and attractions."

"Any questions?" Makina asked and instantly one of the inmates took the opportunity to ask. "What's your cup size?" "G" Makina told him, as if she got that question millions of times already.

"You will find everything you need in that bag, lastly about your neck locks."

I got hit by a cart before she got to that part, I fell from the surprise but soon got up and looked at the man who crashed into me. "Sorry, you ok?" The man said to me. "I think so" "Hey you" Makina interrupted "If you return what you stole, then I will forgive you." The man looked at her "Stole? No the cart is my responsibility." He responded but Makina opened his chest as she spoke "If you will not return it you will have to compensate"

As the man fell he screamed in pain. "Ms Makina you're overdoing it." Another cop said as the man's ragged breathing can be heard. And a man starts calling in for the "Relief squad"

* * *

wow an impressive chapter i believe


	7. Chapter 5 The rules of DW

'Wh-What the hell' I thought, 'she cut him right open, and had no reason to do so as he clearly did not know what she was talking about.' I knew that this place was going to be unforgiving, but that was taking it past the line, I realized that surviving long enough to prove my innocence will be difficult, but I will do it no matter what.

"That ID and lock has an ID function and a stun function, all the safety countermeasures inside." Makina said while stepping on the man's head "it may seem crazy to you. But life can be crazy sometimes. You cannot escape from life, and you can't escape from Deadman Wonderland."

"Don't you think you overdid it?" Tamaki said to Makina in his office. "Makes it look like this is some kind of savage place, you didn't even explain the death rule" Tamaki elaborated.

"There's no point explaining that one to them. Today's prisoner, No. 5580 Brad Paige, will die before his death penalty enforcement from a falling tower in a construction site." Makina stated. "That's a pretty crazy story. If you leave that kind of kid alone, he'd get himself killed anyways, why rush it?" makina told Tamaki

"Warden Ma'am, if you were given a present, what would you do with it? I'm the kind of guy that takes it apart to see how it works." Tamaki stated what he would do.

"Evil little woodpecker, you made another hole today, the forests full of holes I say…" Shiro sings atop the rooftop.

Meanwhile, I sit down on my bed in my cell, reviewing everything that happened in my head. "Why is this happening to me?" I question myself. "I don't understand it." Suddenly, a woman walks in and says, "Hey, it's time for work Section A. Hurry up and go." I quickly get up and start walking to the spot, looking at the rulebook on the way "I see. So, cast points are used to buy anything, even time off your sentence, meaning that you can be freed if you get enough, then I can chase the red man." I tell myself, knowing that I will get revenge on the red man, no matter how long it takes. I finally get to my space here I start to move stuff out of the way for a new attraction to be built. When suddenly someone throws a helmet at me. The helmet hits me in the head and falls to the ground. As I rub my head, I realize it must be other prisoners and look at them.

"Hey, stop slacking off" one of them says. "Hmm? A new guy?" He asks but before I even get a chance to respond the second one starts talking. "Hey, he's that Section A boy from the Nagano Massacre, right?" The first one starts to talk to me again after that. "Ah, that thing. We've got a celebrity. You killed lots of your friends right? I bet they all deserve it. So how does it feel to be on death row?"

"I didn't do it" I tell them.

"Don't lie, you can tell us. Why did you do it, eh?" Suddenly, an explosion can be heard. and when I look up I see a giant ball falling down straight above me. I know that if I run, I won't get anywhere, but I wanted to run anyways. I was paralyzed in fear. The other men screamed in fear and started running, but I started to feel a pain in my chest right where the crystal was. Once again my instincts kicking in. 'SURVIVE, SURVIVE' I knew I needed to get revenge for the school and knew that if I died now, nobody would kill the red man, and my blood flew out of my skin, starting to form into a solid ball, floating in front of my hand, silver hexagons appearing around me and going up as I threw the ball. The blast flew into the giant ball. The colossal orb cracking and falling apart, leaving enough space for me to live, and as debris fell on me cover my head with my hands, the debris cutting me and bruising me, but I survived.

In another area, a man asks if it was an earthquake, but I was right under the rubble an chuckling, "Hehe I survived, urg." I winced in pain as I notice a piece of metal in my leg. "I cannot believe i'm alive!" i say as One of the machines that littered the place spoke "Welcome to Deadman Wonderland".

I started limping to my dorm, wincing further as I pull out the metal, one of the guards went to the spot and started escorting me to the doctors though. I start to get patched up, and I space out 'what was that that Is that came out out of my hand?' I questioned myself in my head "have you had your candy yet?" The doctor asked. "I don't have one in my bag, I thought that you have to buy them." I responded after she burst my train of thought. "You should check again." She said, but a man interrupted before she could say another thing.

"You know it could have fallen out of your bag when I bumped into you back there. Sorry bout that." I notice who he is quickly. "Oh your-" "I'm Yoh. It's nice to meet you. "Sorry about the warden thing." "Don't worry about it. Here, take this." He tosses me a candy. "Try to take it when your neck lock is about to go off." He explained what to do and I nodded "Okay I will, I am going to go buy lunch now. And thank you"

I Enter the cafeteria and instantly notice all the inmates are really strong, or at least their muscles make them look that way. And when I get my meal all I get is a cracker, but I notice someone else getting hamburg steak, 'so they get better stuff with more money, or cast points.' Then I get elbowed in the back. "If you're done being served get out of the way" she said and I do so as she orders a salad and a sandwich 'I thought so' "do you really like nasty stuff like that, can't believe it. oor do you not have any money?" "money, you mean cast points right?" "Yeah that." she replied, "Are you a new inmate?" she asked. "Yeah, I am." I said, nodding my head. "You should read the rulebook. You need to realize you're a convict. Oh well." She hands me half a sandwich. "Huh?" I ask and she just responds with, "Just half, I'm living like a bum too"

"Thanks a lot. umm...I'm Brad" I informed her "Azami." she introduced. "Azami Midou. I'm not going to help you again. If you got cast points you can buy clothes, alcohol and even cigarettes, and it's rumored you can buy a prison term reduction, if you want to live here, you gotta work for cast." She said, but suddenly a man is being kicked by another man in a black coat "there are sick people like that too." The man in the coat kicks the other one in the head and the weakened one starts begging "Please, that's the CP I saved up for two years." The coated one drops hot ramen all over the beggar. "BWAHAHAHAHA, AREN'T YOU HAPPY YOUR HAIRS ALL TUFTY NOW?" Before he can say another thing, I intervene. "Hey!" "Oh you must be a new kid, nice to meetcha. I'm Kozuji." He puts on a smile and punches me in the face.

"LISTEN UP KID IF YOU EVER SEE ME KNEEL AND LAUGH! GET OUT THE WAY AND LAUGH BOW YOUR HEAD AND LAUGH! PRAISE ME AND LAUGH! YOU TALK I kILL YOU! SAY NOTHING I kILL YOU! LOOK AT ME I kILL YOU! IGNORE ME I kILL YOU! THAT'S MY RULE!" he explained his rule and I got more and more pissed "GOT A PROBLEM KID?" he asked in his thunderous voice and I had enough

"Yeah. I do" "OH REALLY?!" he kicks me and I am sent flying into the wall, coughing blood "You're my problem." I tell him then get up, and he charges at me, his fist raised. But when he brings it down, I duck under and punch his side, it does nothing as he brings his arm back into me and I go flying again but Once again get up "STUBBORN KID" Charged at him once again. Dodging his kick and sliding under his punch, I dish a kick to his head. "YOU ASSHOLE!" I said before he punches me.

This time, I do not get up. 'Oh great, good job you lost control of your temper and got beat up, you couldn't even do anything.' I think to myself as my eyes start getting heavy. 'Damn it. I was weak, but at least I stood up for what was right.' I notice Azami heading over to me. grabbing the sandwich along the way.

But I black out before I know what she was going to do.


	8. Chapter 6 Branch of sin

I opened my eyes slowly and notice the room spinning, "Urk, what happened?" I look around and see that I am in a hospital bed. "Okay, bad news; I'm heavily injured…" I then see Yoh

"You're here again?" Yoh asked me "Yeah, seems like i'm going to be here often." "What happened this time?" "I fought a man named uhh Kozuji, but I couldn't even do much"

"Wha-? of course not! You would need a year to melt down all his martial arts trophies!" Yoh exclaimed, amazed that I even decided to fight him "Yeah, but he was picking on a weaker person." I responded, surprised by what Yoh said

"Well, you're lucky that the injury isn't that bad but you won't be participating in the dog race." The doctor said while walking into the room. "Dog race?" I questioned him, but Yoh answered for the doctor. "The dog race is a race where you can get one hundred thousand cast points. But the doctor is right, the race has already begun, so you can't really join."

"Well, that's fine. I can get cast another way right?" "Yeah, working at the construction site or anything will do, even cleaning the cafeteria after lunch earns you a little." "Well, that's good then."

Just after I said that Azami comes in. "You're awake, good, then you should eat." She says, and that causes me to look and see a sandwich. "Oh, thank you." I say as I grab and unwrap the sandwich then start eating it. "Hey nice to meet you, I'm Yoh." Yoh says to Azami "Azami." She responds.

The doctor finishes patching me up and I grab my candy, throwing it in my mouth before putting on a sour face. "Oh yeah, that's got to taste bad. But you will get used to itb" Azami stated and then Yoh started talking. "Who wants to buy some ice cream to chase down the taste?" He says, taking his candy and Azami taking hers.

I walk to the courtyard, on a limp leg. "It's been awhile since I had ice cream." I stated and Yoh said. "Yeah, well I don't think we will be getting any more for at least a week, i'm not wasting my money on ice cream every day." He says, buying all three of us an ice cream and handing them to us. "Thanks." Azami said. "Ditto" is my response to having the ice cream handed to me.

While all three of us enjoy our frozen treats, my chest hurts suddenly. "Hrk" I strangle out before falling to the ground, clenching my chest. "Are you ok?" They both said at the same time and I looked up, to no specific location but I saw something red at the clock.

Then, the thing fell like a brick, two red strands flying down and smashing the ground, causing a mini tornado, ripping off limbs and cutting them, Yoh and Azami both get hit. "NO" 'It's the red man, I won't let him take any more people.' I thought and said at the same time, my blood flowing out my my previous wounds from my fight with Kozuji. The blood forming into a red ball "YOU BASTARD!" and with that I fire at the man in red.

Yoh sees this and freaks out, Azami does not however as she is knocked out. However, the red man catches the blast with his chest, seemingly not having a single wound. As Yoh just lays there, speechless the masked figure speaks. "Hello there, woodpecker." The masked one says. With that, he , I am too hurt to continue anything, my wounds reopened and I black out once again.

When I wake up, I hear some people talking about the red man.

"It wasn't a terrorist man." "Then what was up with the guy covered in restraints?" "It's that thing people are saying it's the spirit of the man they put down underground, in the mental ward" "What school did you hear that from?" Suddenly, someone else who wasn't talking bothering to participate starts to speak. "It's him, I saw him before, about four years ago, I saw his blood flying like a whip."

I even saw him blowing through a factory wall. Since then, I hear he's been locked up deep in G sector." And with that, I bolt for the sector, passing a map, not bothering to look at it, and on the speakers someone says. "No. 5580 is to report to the security center immediately. Prisoner 5580 is to report in at once. I repeat, Prisoner 5580 is to report in at once." And the doors start locking. "They are calling you." Yoh says to me, startling me. "Why are you here?" "Sorry, but I need to go to G sector!" I tell him as I look at the door and see that it's closed. "G sector, but that doesn't exist." Yoh tells me. "What?" I ask and he decides to explain. "Look," he points to a map then continues talking, "there are six sectors in deadman wonderland. There is no room for a G block." "I get it, if there are six on the map, that means that there is a hidden one!" Yoh looks at me like I am an idiot. "What do you mean?" "There is probably a hidden sector, and what is the easiest way to get to a hidden area? Through the vents." I pull on a vent and it does nothing. "Help me, please." I continue trying while asking him to help me and he starts pulling as well the grate starts bending outwards then pops out of place letting us have space, and just in time as a bot appears, I let go and jump into the vent.

I then pull Yoh into the vent, as a blast is fired at us and I go flying into the roof of the vent, and sent out of the small duct my legs crashing into the corner piece. "Hnng" I grunt out as I crawl out of the area to give Yoh some room to get out and I see a giant G. "I was right!" "What?" Yoh asks before seeing it. "So, you were." He says as another explosion occurs and we look at the vent as a vehicle pops out of nowhere.

"OH SHIT!" I shout and run for cover, but Yoh pulls a wire on the neck area of the four legged robot.

"Sometimes bad habits come in handy." Yoh says, smirking then we run to the door and look for a way to open it but suddenly the machine comes up again and six rockets appear and are about to fire. "NO!" I shout, jumping at and throwing Yoh out of the way as the rockets fire and hit, exploding near me and throwing me into a wall.

I hold out my hand in an attempt to use my sin, but it doesn't work and I just start shouting "WORK, COME ON!" Suddenly, the robot splits in two and a man suddenly says, "bang, welcome, Woodpecker. Let's have a go at it, Woodpecker. What will be your answer?" He asked, "will it be yes? or yes?" He asked again before I could respond to his first question and I quickly charge at him, he cut his arms open. "Branch of sin, the black crow." He says and then suddenly several cuts appear on me, letting out lots of blood.

"Hey, don't disappoint me, you are the one, right shrimp? The woodpecker?" 'woodpecker?' I ask myself in my head. "How long do you plan on holding back your branch of sin? You've got so much blood open, too." 'Blood, that's how you use the power.' I get up, and look straight at the man. "YOU FRAMED ME AND PUT ME IN JAIL YOU BASTARD!" The blood all gathers at my hand and I throw it at the man. The man uses his red arm blades to catch the attack, but as the ball connects with the hexagon on his blade. The blade instantly explodes and a mark is left on his chest.

As I look shocked, he smirks. "HAHAHAHAHA YOU BANGED YOUR WAY INTO MY HEART KID! I'VE GOT NO IDEA ABOUT FRAMING YOU, OR SENDING YOU HERE, BUT YOU GOT SOME SPUNK TO YA!" "What? You're not the red man?" "What part of me looks red to ya?" He asks. "But you can use your blood too! As a weapon and like a whip!" "Oh, you're talking about the branch of sin. Oh, you must not know. A true rookie huh? BLOOD USER'S, DEADMEN, DID YOU THINK IT WAS JUST YOU AND HIM? IN THE CENTER OF DEADMAN WONDERLAND? The only ones who think they are special are kids and foolish adults. Well, I guess you are a kid now. COME AND PLAY WITH ME WOODPECKER!" He charges at me, but suddenly, we are both hit with tranquilizers. "Oh shit!" I say before blacking out. Yoh is escorted out and I am sent to the G ward.

When I wake up, I am strapped to a table with my arms extended. "This is your entrance examination. Please, try not to move to much." A man says and when I look down, its Tamaki. "You're my lawyer, aren't you?!" "Hn? Actually, I am the promoter here. I wonder if I did that too. well, we have lots of methods when it gets to getting talent into our facility." "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, I WAS FRAMED!" "I know. I did it." "FUCKING FOUR EYED BASTARD" I pushed against my restraints and suddenly i'm filled with electricity. "You shouldn't talk to me like that." He warned me. "Didn't you mean to call me sir? You should say 'yes sir, no sir, thank you sir'." Before he can turn on the electricity a woman stops him. "P-promoter Tamaki! If you go any further, then he won't be able to participate in tomorrow's experiment." I just stay silent though. "Damn, your right." With that, Tamaki leaves.


End file.
